Nut assemblies are well known implements generally used to hold an object in place and may be used in numerous different applications. A conventional nut assembly comprises a nut and a washer that are operably coupled. In one exemplary use, a nut assembly may be used in an axle wheel end for a vehicle to hold the wheel end to the spindle of the axle.
The nut of the nut assembly is generally a metal or composite part with a threaded bore. The threads operatively engage corresponding threads on the spindle, for example. The nut assembly is screwed onto the spindle and tightened against the object to be held in place. However, conventional nut assemblies have been known to “back off” or “reverse thread” during use, which generally involves the nut moving in relation to the washer. The backing off, in the example of attaching the wheel end to the spindle, may allow the wheel end to become loose. If the wheel end becomes loose, it may leak or even break causing damage to the vehicle. Moreover, this presents a safety concern.
To inhibit the backing off, nut assemblies have been provided that have a locking feature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,811,038, titled “Self-Locking Nut,” the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference as if set out in full, provides a nut with a locking tab that is designed to operatively engage a groove associated with a locking feature in the washer. When the locking tab is engaged, rotation of the nut relative to the washer is inhibited by the tab flexing against the washer and resisting the movement of the nut. U.S. Pat. No. 8,403,611, titled “Single Piece Nut Assembly,” the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference as if set out in full, provides another nut with a holding feature associated with the nut that is designed to engage a groove in a locking feature associated with the washer. The '611 Patent further discloses a spring loaded lock. The various features of the '611 patent are operable to lock the device into a configuration and resist relative motion between the washer and the nut.
As functional as the nuts described in the '038 and the '611 patent are, improvement in the operation and functionality of nut assemblies is desirable.